


Reminders

by carryonmybabycastiel48



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, References to Torture, nothing explicitly mentioned, references to death, unnamed reader/protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmybabycastiel48/pseuds/carryonmybabycastiel48
Summary: You're there as a reminder. And a threat. He's in co̕nt̕r̨ơl̴.





	Reminders

You jumped back into the dark corner of the cell as the door was flung open with a bang. Turning your head away from the light, you heard yet another body being thrown in the room with you and the others. As soon as the door slammed shut, you and a couple others rushed to help them up.

“Where am I?!?” the new arrival asked in a panic, frantically trying to look around the dark room. “What happened?”  
 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” you asked them calmly.

“Uhh… something about YouTube, and… I was watching a… Jacksepticeye video, and then I- then there was a weird noise and ev- everything, uh, everything went black. N-now I’m here. Wherever the hell here is.”

You led them toward the wall and helped them sit down. “Where are you from?” you asked.

“Wa-Washington. My name is-“

“No no. We don’t do names here. It’s not safe.”

“But… but why?”

“You said you were watching a Jack video, right? That’s why you’re here.”

They sat in silence for a minute. “But, why? I wasn’t doing anything illegal! It was just on YouTube, and… oh god, what’s my family gonna think!”

You pulled them closer as they started sobbing. The sobs eventually died into soft, unintelligible whispers as they rocked back and forth. Your eyes had now fully adjusted back to the darkness and you did a head count. 15, including the newcomer.

“Why am I here?”

You started, the question coming out of the… not blue. Black.

“Well, it’s kind of hard to explain, but I’ll do my best.” You recalled what had happened to you the day you went missing.

* * *

 

You were sitting on the couch in your apartment, watching YouTube videos like every other day. It was winter break, and you were relaxing as much as you possibly could. Scrolling through your subscription feed, you came across Jack’s second video of the day. Wondering why it hadn’t popped up in your notifications, you clicked on it, fully expecting the “TOP OF THE MORNIN TO YA LADDIES” that your ears had adjusted to.

That’s not what you heard.

Instead of bright colors, there was black. Instead of your favorite Irishman, there was only the sound of faint laughter, almost as if it were from far away, only carried by the wind. You got excited. Jack hadn’t posted anything about Anti for months, and you and your friends had wondered what, if anything, was going to happen. You left the video running and quickly opened your group chat, fully expecting everyone to be freaking out. They weren’t. The discussion about Jack’s second video of the day consisted of lighthearted banter about whether they would press the button or not. The laughter in the video grew louder, beginning to sound like it was in the room with you. You switched back to your browser and closed it, cutting the video mid-laugh. Thinking it was a malfunction, you restarted your computer and got up to get a glass of water.

Then you heard the laugh again.

You turned and scanned your apartment, your eyes resting on your computer. It had the blue screen of death, but the screen was glitching like crazy. The laugh sounded, louder this time, and you backed away from your computer slowly, going to the counter to grab your keys. As soon as they were in your hand, you turned to unlock the door and leave, but the door wouldn’t budge. You turned the handle and pulled, to no avail. Turning around to face the room again, your heart stopped cold.

Like the scene from The Ring, something was working its way out of your computer screen: first the head glitched out, then the arms, then suddenly there was a man about your height standing in the middle of your apartment. He looked up slowly, glitching in and out of existence. Even before you saw the black eyes and deep cut on his neck, you knew; Anti had manifested right in front of you.

He smirked at your feeble attempts to pull on the door and leave.

“No use in that,” he said with a crazier version of Jack’s voice. “You won’t be leaving that way.”

 _So this is where I die_ , you thought, your panic rising _._

“Oh, no, you misunderstand. I’m not here to kill you.” Your eyes widened as you realized he had just responded to your thoughts.

“I’m merely here to send a reminder,” he smirked, like he was sensing your heightened fear. “A reminder, and a threat. I need him to know he can’t underestimate me. Not again. And, I’ve learned, the best way to do that is through you. _You. His precious community_.” His voice changed with that line, modulating in pitch and glitching throughout. “ _You’re his favorite. He doesn’t acknowledge the fact that I’m ENTIRELY in control. He ignores me for you. Never again._ ”

And with that, he lunged, grabbing your hand and pulling you through the computer screen. “ _Don’t bother screaming. Nobody can hear you anyway.”_

* * *

 

“So, you were the first?”

“No,” you responded. “Just the first from the US. These two were here from Germany and Sweden respectively. Since I got here more people have just kept coming. We’re assuming people will continue coming until Anti gets the attention he wants.”

“Why he needs even more attention is beyond me,” the newcomer scoffed. “We certainly give him a lot.”

“ _Be careful what you say_.”

You and the others backed into the far corner of the room, dragging the new person with you. Seconds later, the door flew open and white light flooded the room. As your eyes adjusted, you saw the demon himself standing in the doorway, holding a bloody knife. He strode into the room slowly, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

“ _Remember that I’m the one in charge here. I can do with you what I please. I don’t necessarily want to hurt you; remember, you’re here for motivation. Howeve_ _r, should the need arise, I will do what I must_.” The demon smirked, sensing the group’s rising panic. He suddenly glitched forward and grabbed the newcomer's arm, holding them in place. He held his hand over their head and they drooped for a moment, only to straighten back up with a completely blank expression. The group’s movements ceased entirely. This wasn’t the first time he had used this power, and you recalled the last person with absolute terror. He glanced at the group and smiled wickedly, releasing the newcomer from whatever spell they were under. You rushed over to make sure they were alright, sighing in relief. Although unconscious, this time they were at least breathing.

“ _Remember, you’re all my puppets._ ” The demon laughed, the sound sending chills down your spine. “ _You can’t do anything unless I allow it. Keep that in mind, and maybe I’ll let you go home. Although, really, you won’t be free anywhere. You were mine the moment you saw me_.”

He turned to walk out of the room, stopping just before the door. Turning his head to the side, he smirked, then disappeared. The door slammed shut, leaving you all in darkness once more, the sound of his laughter echoing around the room as a reminder.

 

_“You’re all mi̴ne̡, and I don’t let g͡o̷.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment if you have any suggestions.


End file.
